


Geeks Have Sex Too

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moebius fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks Have Sex Too

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write something a little different after reading Geek!Sam is a virgin fic. Only short.

He was quite literally fucked.

Tomorrow he’d have to contend with the fact that Teal’c and every ancient Egyptian for miles would know exactly what Samantha had done to him but right now he couldn’t even move. She had slid from his body, collapsing on their makeshift bed beside him and he was unable to respond to losing her weight on him in any way.

“God Sam.” He forced the words out as a mumble, trying and failing to open his eyes.

“Good?” There wasn’t a hint of uncertainty in her voice, despite the question, in fact she sounded amused and just a tiny bit smug. If he could open his eyes he was sure he would see her smiling at him but he wouldn’t be able to turn his head to look at her anyway. Her confidence in bed had surprised him, her ability too. He had been caught off guard this evening but it had been so, so good. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been fucked into submission by a woman.

He had expected a naive shy woman in bed, like she could be out of it. He had expected her to lose what little confidence she had once she lost her clothes, the geek chic look had turned out to be deceptive though. He had half expected her to be a virgin but she’d taken control straight away, stripping and sucking him off until he could’ve screamed. Which wouldn’t have gone down to well with his neighbours in any time, and he already spent a lot of time pissing them off not knowing how things worked around here.

“Very.”

“You sound surprised.”

A statement, like she’d heard it before. He hadn’t meant for his surprise to come out but he really, really hadn’t thought she’d masturbate while he recovered from the blow job, bringing herself off until he was ready to go again.

She was really hot.

“You didn’t think I’d,” she paused, choosing her words carefully, “be like that.”

“No.”

“It’s okay, no one ever does.”

He tried not to think about the other men who had been fooled by the geeky Samantha Carter, tried to curb the jealousy he felt too, but it was enough to get him to move. Gave him the motivation and the energy to pull her to him and held her tightly.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t.” Her voice was lighter again. “Geeks have sex too you know.” She was laughing at him but he still wasn’t sure what she was thinking deep down. He didn’t really know this woman at all, tonight was just another confirmation of that. All he really knew was that she looked like a librarian, fucked like a nympho and was smarter than anyone he had met.

“I never said,” he paused, “I just…” He stopped again, unsure about what he was going to say, what he could say without getting into trouble. Honesty was always a good bet though. “I don’t know you very well at all I suppose.”

“I don’t know you all that well either. But we have time…If you want?”

There was the un-confident Samantha he had expected. He smiled, he liked learning about this woman, in and out of bed. Though he had to admit he preferred getting to know the Samantha that made hot little ‘ah’ noises when she was moving on top of him. The Samantha that gasped his name when she came. He couldn’t wait to experience that again.

“Definitely.” She mumbled something in reply and put an arm around him, tangling her legs with his.

Part of him was really glad that he had ended up in Ancient Egypt with a hot blonde because he didn’t have as many responsibilities now and that meant more time for sex with said hot blonde. All that time he spent hooked to hockey and the box and taxes and money, he could spend getting to know Sam. Fucking her senseless. He could take on his own personal challenge. His mind was getting away from itself, his erection too, because he really didn’t have the energy for anything else right now and he really wasn’t as highly sexed as his mind was currently leading him to believe with this fantasy.

Though, maybe he could make an exception for her.

“Do geeks have sex with women?” He asked, shifting under her a little. She didn’t answer and he finally opened his eyes to see her fast asleep, her lips pursed against his shoulder in the beginnings of a kiss, an arm around him and her hair a complete mess.

She was cute too.

He smiled and finally forced himself into a position where he could sleep and hold her tightly, his arms wrapped around her. He was going to enjoy Ancient Egypt with Sam, especially if he found out the answer to his question. He wondered about it as he fell to sleep, keeping his hold on her and his erection long into the night.


End file.
